


Holding Firm

by orphan_account



Series: Rubber and Glue [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment of the High School au.<br/>Mink and Aoba are finding it easier to be around each other, but troubles still lie in Mink's own shyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Firm

"You wanna go somewhere after I get off work today?"

"..You work?"

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not lazy! I do productive stuff when I'm not with you! I had this little job at an ice cream shop but I kinda got fired before school started but I got this job at a junk shop recently and I'm starting today, did I tell you? I thought I told you."

"..Okay. Where do you want to go?" Side stepping the fact he had probably tuned out during that conversation Mink looks over to Aoba at the lunch table.

"I dunno I was thinking maybe your place?" Side-eying him Aoba smiles in a mischevious manner, suddenly making Mink turn a rather bright shade of pink.  
Opening his mouth he quickly closes it again before letting out a grunt, "No."

"Aaw, comon', I'm joking. I wanna see your room and stuff, I bet it's full of books and good smelling things." Leaning against him Aoba takes the chance to bury his nose into his shoulder, Mink jerking away a bit as he does so. As much as he didn't mind other people seeing them together in such a way there was something about direct public affection he disliked, he didn't know why.

"I said no," his tone had a hint of irritation on it as he took the last bite of his apple, swallowing. "Do you want-"

"Already ahead of you," Aoba let out a little laugh, reaching across Mink's lunch to snatch his pudding. It didn't take him long to finish, but the happy look on his face told Mink it was still satisfying.

"Do you really like that flavor?"

"Mmm, yeah it's my favorite, thanks!"

"Hmm."

-

"I'll see you after I get off!" Aoba stole a quick kiss before he took off, seperating from Mink earlier than usual on their way home from school.

"Eh?" Letting out a light noise of surprise Mink's eyes followed him as he was sprinting away and out of sight.

Did they even decide where to go?

Suddenly Mink felt a small pang of fear, wondering if he was going to show up to his house in a few hours out of the blue.

"What a pain."

 _It's okay_ , Mink thought to himself, _he has my number and he doesn't know where I live anyway. He'll have to ask me for directions, we'll go for coffee again instead._

Slowly, he began his own journey to home.

-

It's only three hours later when his coil begins to ring, picking it up and seeing who it is brings a light smile to his face. Feeling a little smug he answers it.

"What?"

"Where's your house I can't find it anywhere."

"Where are you at?"

"I want to come to youu. Tell me where it is."

"No."

"Why not?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Mink stares at his coil, letting out a light grunt.

"I just...don't feel comfortable having you meet my family yet."

"...." The silence on the other side of the line suddenly turns thick, finally, Aoba sighs "I understand. I'm at that little Tofu shop on 4th."

"I'll be there soon."

"Alright."

Hanging up Mink doesn't know if he should feel relieved or angry at himself. The disappointment and hurt in Aoba's voice had been too much, it still weighing on his heart as he rushes out the door to meet him.

-

Mink began to slow to a run as he took the last turn, trying to even out his breathing as he finally caught glimpse of Aoba. Part of him really didn't want him to know he had run all the way to see him, was he that excited? Or just worried? Even he didn't know himself. All he knew was the blue hair boy was looking a little sullen as he came near.

Aoba's ears perked as he heard footsteps, looking up a bright smile made it's appearance on his face.

"Took you long enough."

"You didn't even come close to my house."

"Really? Damn I thought I was on the right track, I'll just have to look harder next time."

"Please don't."

Aoba let out a soft chuckle as he seemingly bounced onto his feet.

"Alright."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise at him actually agreeing to staying out of his business, Mink's eyes went over Aoba, who was now covered in a bit of grease and holding a black-blue lump of fur in his hands. Rather than commenting on his appearance he made a gesture toward the lump, choosing to make it the center of conversation instead.

"What is that?"

"Eh? Oh it's an old allmate model I found in the back of the junk shop, my boss said I could have it! I'm gonna fix him up hopefully, and I thought it was kinda cute too, don't'cha think?" Springing a bright smile on Mink Aoba beams, holding the small mechanical dog up.

"....He fits you." It took Mink a moment to respond, but with a little scoff he finally did, looking forward and reaching out a hand for Aoba to take.

"What does that mean?" Aoba said, frowning. Stuffing the small dog in his bag he took Mink's hand, happy for his offering but grumpily curious about the comment all the same.

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Aaargh, you always say that."

-

"So what do you think I should call him?"

"Does it really need a name?"

"Of course it does!" Scowling lightly, Aoba glances to mink as he takes another bite of his donut. Aoba not wanting to sit still for too long today they decided it was better to grab something to go. Sitting on a bench in the nearest park they were now seated, looking at the small dog Aoba had shown him earlier. "It makes it your own, you know? When it's working it'll be just like a new friend, I have to give him a name, otherwise he might not think I love him enough."

Aoba began to lean over, scooping the dog into his arm as he finished off the last bite of his food. Noticing how much he cared made Mink feel weird, he couldn't comprehend feeling so attached to something that wasn't even living yet, and even when it was active wouldn't really be living. Weren't they just tools? But Aoba already cared so much for it. Something in him began to warm at that thought, and feel bad at the same time. Maybe it was good to care a lot about something--or someone--other than yourself.

Mink cared a lot about his family, and about his grades, did that count? Swallowing lightly he took a small look at Aoba, who was still fiddling with the allmate.

As much as he had tried denying it...he also really cared about Aoba, realizing that, he felt a warm feeling rise in his chest. Was he really...that happy?

_I guess I am._

"Mm..I guess," mumbling finally, he began to lean over, reaching to touch the small dog. It was soft to the touch despite it's slightly ragged appearance.

Letting out a little laugh Aoba shrugged, "I'll figure something out tonight." At that point he stood, putting the dog back into his bag once again and stretching.

"Want to walk me home?"

Smiling softly, Mink gave him a small nod.

"Sure."

Walking home in silence for once they held hands, the dark aleady falling around them. Mink didn't mind the lack of noise as the fading sounds of cicada's drifted in the background, but Aoba seemed to have something weighing on his mind.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"If it's not stupid."

The look Aoba gave him was uneasy at that, and Mink felt a little bad for giving such a quick retort.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"..Can I call you tonight? Before I go to bed."

"Sure. I thought you would have done it already."

"Oh...well...I wanted to ask you first."

"You're asking me first?"

"I didn't have to ask you to walk me home you know," muttering Aoba puffed his cheeks out, glaring up at the older boy.

"I didn't have to walk you home," Mink couldn't help but sneer, chuckling softly at Aoba.

"Oh now you're just teasing me."

"Of course."

"We're here, bend down a bit, your height is really dumb."

"Hah..." Leaning over, Aoba tip-toed, wrapping his arms around Mink tightly. He leant back against the front wall of a fenced in yard. The house wasn't amazingly big, but for some reason it was a little nicer than Mink thought it would be. Of course, he wasn't paying that much attention to the house as the boy in front of him was pulling him closer.

He couldn't help but still feel nervous, not because they were out in the open but because he still wasn't used to this. It was so strange to be so close to another person, especially in such a way. How did anyone ever get comfortable kissing another human being?

Steadily the kiss grew deeper, and his thoughts began to slip away.

 _Oh..._ he thought, _this is how you get comfortable._

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy beneath him he returned the pull earlier, feeling Aoba's tongue slide over his lips he let his lips fall open, tongue sliding out to meet his. They continued as they had before in the coffee shop, melting into each other as they kept going. Mink swore he could feel his heart beat in his throat as their breathes turned hot.

"Aoba!? Is that you?"

Aoba let out a small yelp, making Mink back off quickly.

"Ah-"

"Crap, that's Granny. I'll call you for sure, okay? Goodnight!" Pulling Mink down suddenly he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing around the wall, apologizing profusely to the voice they had heard a moment before.

"I-...okay," swallowing softly Mink nodded to no one but himself, turning slowly to slip off back home in the night.

-

Late at night Mink sat in front of his desk, deep in thought over a math lesson he had recieved earlier that day. Sighing softly he began to lean back for just a moment, pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. What time was it? Wasn't Aoba wanting to call him tonight...?

At that moment his coil went off, reaching over on his desk to pick it up he took no surprise in the name of the caller.

"You actually called...What is it?"

"Yeah. I..can't sleep."

"You were sleeping?"

"Yeah it's one in the morning...what are you doing?"

"Oh..I hadn't noticed. Studying."

"Why are you studying so late? Can't you study earlier?"

"I was with you earlier."

"Oh."

A silence filled the air, but this time it was comfortable, as if they were sharing the same space, right next to one another.

"So you spend the time you used to spend doing schoolwork with me?"

"More or less."

"...that's really sweet," Aoba's voice was barely a whisper, but Mink could hear the sheepish delight in it. It made a blush rise to his own cheeks as well as he let out a short cough.

"Y-Yeah well...you didn't give me any other choice."

"So do you always stay up this late?"

"Sometimes...sometimes I'm too tired after running around with you."

"Haha, well if you need to study you should just tell me."

"You'd ignore it and say I need to lighten up."

"....Okay maybe, but what's life without a little fun?"

"What are your grades like?"

"Thaaat's not the point, they're good enough."

"Hmph."

"So you must really care about grades then, I heard you're at the top of the class."

"Yeah...It keeps my focus."

"I bet you'd be good at sports."

"I don't care for athletics."

"Awh, if you did I'd be your cheerleader."

"Bribes won't work."

"Hehehe."

Blushing softly Mink took a glance at the name on the screen again. This was...nice. He had never really spoken with anyone outside of his family, at least comfortably like this. A part of him knew this was right, that Aoba was right for him.

"Hey, turn on the video."

"Nn, why?" Mink's heart skipped a beat, and he felt stupid for suddenly getting nervous.

"I want to see you before I got back to sleep."

"...Okay."

Messing with the controls he let it switch over, Aoba's face suddenly appearing on the small screen. He was laying down like he had said, darkness around his face, it only being lit up by his one small screen.

"I really like you Mink."

Blushing brightly Mink attempted to look anywhere but the screen, but tonight he couldn't find anywhere else to look.

"I...I really like you too," he let out a slow but heavy breath. Why was it so hard to admit, these were his true feelings. He hated how hard it was for him to express them, wondering how Aoba must feel.

"I'm really happy to hear that..." Aoba's smile is soft, sheepish, and a little sad even.

"Oi, don't make that face," it escapes his lips before he can stop it. However he scowls all the same.

"Sorry, I just, sometimes I think I just annoy you."

"..." Mink let out a shakey sigh, bringing his coil closer,"you don't. I'm just...I don't know how to act around you. You're not a typical person...you...you push on me. You're loud, but in a good way, a way that makes me comfortable."

There was silence.

"It scares me how much I like you, Aoba."

"Don't hate me but...that makes me feel happy."

"I don't think I could ever...because I feel happy too."

-

The weekend started to approach as they picked up the habit of talking every night before bed. It didn't matter if it was just a quick goodnight, or a longer conversation on something that had happened that day (it was also discussed that Aoba had decided to name the dog Ren). It made them both feel warm before drifting off to sleep.

Finally, that friday Mink spoke up as they began to leave the school.

"Ah...you should...come over for dinner tonight."

"....what?" Stopping in his tracks Aoba quickly looked at Mink, eyes wide wondering if he had actually heard him right. Sighing softly Mink took a second to collect himself, looking Aoba directly in the eyes.

"I want you to come over for dinner...my family wants to meet you."

"R...really?"

"Mmm...yeah, can you?"

"Yes! Let me just call Granny and tell her I won't be home for dinner-"

Aoba continued to ramble, Mink watching him quietly, a warm smile growing on his face as he did so. Despite being nervous before, he had a good feeling about this now.

-

"So this is your friend Mink? We were worried you'd come home alone!"

"He isn't imaginary, look at that!"

"Ahahaha-"

"Dad...guys..."

"So what's his name?"

"My name's Aoba! It's good to finally meet you!"

"You as well, we're so glad to see Mink has made a friend."

Sighing, Mink shook his head at the scene. His brothers and parents circling around Aoba, asking him questions in the middle of their entryway.

"Can we move out of the door at least? ...It's getting cold."

A half an hour later they sat at the dinner table, a beautiful meal before them. In the end they had all helped, although Aoba steered clear of the kitchen, only helping to set the table as he watched Mink interact with his family. They asked him questions as well, although for once he stayed a little quieter.

Mink was so much more open in his home, Aoba was noticing, he even laughed much to his surprise. He had an easy going side after all...it was nice to see, but somewhere in him it stung a little as well. All the same, the conversation at dinner warmed him, learning a little more about Mink through silly family stories and bad jokes aimed and their youngest son and sibling. It was all so warm, Aoba couldn't help but feel a little envious.

_Why doesn't he act this way around me?_

"Oh it's getting late..."

"You're staying over, right?"

"Huh?" Aoba was a little dumbfounded.

"Mink told you you could stay, didn't he?"

"I- Ah, not yet," looking sheepish Mink glanced from his mother to Aoba. "Do you want to?"

Aoba's eyes lit up a little, and he nodded, "Sure, Granny won't mind."

There was a hearty laughter from around the room as they got up to clear the table, Mink being sent off to gather blankets and an extra pillow for Aoba. He was going to stay in his room either way.

Aoba helped to take the dishes to the sink and washed them while Mink was away. Looking at his mother quietly.

"Mink's really open at home, it's really weird."

"Eh? Haha, he's just shy, you have to give him time," her smile was sweet as she handed Aoba another dish to dry. "He's a bright boy, but he's slow, he'll open up if you keep talking to him."

"Huh..." thinking, Aoba nodded slowly, a soft smile coming to his face. "Thanks."

-

"This is alright, right?"

"What if-"

"I'll roll off the other side and under my blanket again! Perfect plan."

_But what if it's after we're already asleep, idiot?_

Sighing, Mink didn't put up more protest, figuring at this point it was better to give Aoba his way. He was sure his family had infered something like this from their interactions at dinner anyway. Besides, a warm bed felt better than he had ever really imagined it would with another person there.

It was dark in Mink's room, but it had been just as Aoba had thought it would be. Warm and filled with books and small things that must have memories attached to them. It also smelled as good as Mink himself did.

Despite the atmosphere, Aoba let out a soft sigh next him, curling up close.

"Your family is really nice, Mink, you're so open with them...I'm kind of jealous," the tone of Aoba's voice was familiar, although Mink was sure this time he didn't like the tone of it. He sounded depressed, so Mink began to pull him closer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you don't open up that way to me, I'm always telling you stuff. I mean I-, I know I've said it before and I know I know a lot of stuff about you just from what you do but, I don't know, I guess it's just not enough...Why aren't you that way with me?" His eyes cast downward Aoba's lip was trembling.

_Is he going to cry...?_

"I-" His heart was in his throat again, scrambling to find the words to fix how Aoba felt. He really didn't want him to cry, he didn't know if he could take tears from him if he was already freezing from hearing his voice so sad. "Well I-...I've just known them longer, we haven't know each other so long and you aren't my family just yet- you, like I said you just kind of showed up in my life and I don't know how to act around you, when you're being you and cute like you are and I can't control my emotions so I just hide them all even more." As he got near the end of his little speech his words ran together, getting faster as he became even nervous.

A familiar feeling of warmth began to flush against his lips again. There was something wet mixing in with this feeling, the realization hitting him that Aoba was crying now.

"Shh..it's okay...I understand," Aoba didn't look at him, but took the chance to curl closer, wiping his face on his night shirt. Mink began to protest, but stopped, choosing instead to wrap his arms around him.

"I'm..sorry.."

"Don't apologize, I said it was okay..and I meant it," lifting his head Aoba gently peered at Mink in the dark, touching their noses together softly, his face now dry. There was a soft, playful smile on his lips. "I'm just kinda selfish..if you hadn't noticed."

Mink let out a soft sigh, relief spreading throughout him.

"I noticed."

A soft laugh rose up from the smaller boy, joined but a second later from the older one beside him. Settling in more after a moment, Aoba took a soft glance up at Mink, who was looking back down at him, a warm--but still somewhat nervous--look on his face.

"Tell me more about you, I want to listen to you tonight."

"I...can try."

Smiling softly, Aoba's eyes never left Mink's face as he spoke. Commenting now and again he kept a note of everything he said, listening intently. After what seemed like hours they began to drift off to sleep in each others arms, leaving Aoba with the feeling of being accepted. Both into Mink's family and more into Mink's own heart. He felt satisfied, worries smoothed over and resolved finally.

And as he began to close his eyes, he let out a soft whisper.

"Mink..I think I love you."

He didn't expect an answer, but one came, a whisper even softer than his own.

"...I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is really long i am so sorry it took me a little longer to put it out omg


End file.
